


Cake

by Glire



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, but you never let it give you a stomachache, it's a metaphor, you put the sweet thing right between your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glire/pseuds/Glire
Summary: Ralsei bakes that cake he said he was going to make.





	Cake

Butter, sugar, and a little neutral oil goes into a bowl. He begins to whisk it all together, around and around and around. He makes sure to thank the ingredients as they combine into something new. After all, they're to become something greater together, but in doing so, they're giving up their independence, becoming inextricably linked. Their sacrifice should be acknowledged.

Next come the eggs, or at least, the 'eggs'. They're technically vegan substitute, but they work just as well as a binder. He didn't want to have to hurt anything for his own benefit.

Once that's done, he takes a bottle of dark vanilla paste and adds some, stirs it in, and sets the bowl aside. Now come the dry ingredients, all light, whisked together. He adds the light ingredients to the dark, and brings them into balance. Both apart would be terrible. Together, they create something beautiful.

He pours the batter into the pan and slides it into a hot oven. He can feel the hot air coming from it, being trapped under the brow of his hat. He can feel himself begin to sweat under his scarf. He shuts the door and adjusts the white ribbon tied in his hair so it's not in his face. The light and dark ingredients begin to bind, under fire and heat.

His new friends are really nice, he thinks. The human gives good hugs; the monster makes him feel... something. He hasn't examined it too deeply. Fear, maybe. Maybe admiration. Maybe both. He thinks about the way they came into his life, and then back out, somehow having changed the world completely in the process. Having changed him.

Donning oven mitts and working carefully, he opens the door and sets the cake on the counter. A toothpick slides into the center; it comes out clean. The cake is ready, but it still has to cool. Its transformation is not quite done yet.

Soon will come the time of knives. Soon will come the time of being torn apart, digested, and consumed for pleasure. But for now, there is a moment of silence and calm and anticipation. A moment of reflection. A moment of peace.

For now, all he can do is wait.


End file.
